IRRESISTIBLE
by Mary McGregor
Summary: Un pequeño fic sobre un doujin que estoy haciendo. . .EmilyxKai


_¡Hola!_

_Este es el argumento de un pequeño doujinshi que estoy haciendo, pronto continuare mi otro fic de "Los sentimientos no se cuantifican" también sobre estos dos personajes que adoro, espero que os guste aunque sea cortito ;D_

**IRRESISTIBLE**

Nos encontramos después de que los Bladebreakers ganaran el campeonato mundial, la fiesta dura hasta tarde, pero "alguna" y "poca" de la gente que estaba allí no estaba a gusto en la fiesta. . .

Primero se había ido Kai, a otra sala del enorme hotel donde se encontraban y pocos minutos después como si lo hubieran seguido una pequeña chica americana con gafas y ojos azules. . .Emily.

Kai la miro e ignoro su presencia, había salido de allí porque prefería estar solo, pero después de los últimos acontecimientos de BlackDranzer y los problemas con su abuelo. . . ahora estaba feliz después de ganar el campeonato junto a sus compañeros y amigos.

El chico estaba sentado en un sofá grande que ocupaba casi el ancho de la enorme habitación, era una sala de estar, él estaba aparentemente sin hacer nada y ella se lo había encontrado con los ojos cerrados en un principio. . .

Emily: Al final volviste con los Bladebreakers y ganasteis el campeonato. . .ya sabia yo que no me equivocaba contigo - dijo la chica que creía saber todo en este mundo -.

Kai: ¿Que quieres Emily? - dijo sabiendo que la chica lo había seguido y seguro que quería algo -.

Emily: Solo. . .me gustaría conocerte un poco mejor Kai. . .nunca me espere lo que hiciste con BlackDranzer. . .y por eso. . .es interesante analizarte. . .estudiarte. . .- dijo algo nerviosa porque no creía conocer a aquel chico como pensó en un principio, aunque a la vez intentaba mostrarse interesante.

Kai: Lo que digas, Emily - dijo como si no la hubiera escuchado -.

La chica parecía decepcionada. . . o molesta y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de actuar.

Kai: ¿Que estas haciendo? - no solía sorprenderse pero esto no era para menos. . .la chica se había sentado en una de sus piernas y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con las manos en sus hombros -.

Emily: ¿Que crees? - dijo haciéndose la listilla -.

Kai: y. . . ¿te quedaras mirándome así todo el día? - dijo como riéndose de ella -.

El chico de pelo azulado la acerco más a él, agarrándola por la camiseta, Emily estaba nerviosa, parecía que se le daba mejor hablar que a él, pero que ante aquella situación que ella había provocado no se veía tan decidida.

El había provocado aquel beso, por lo que veía era lo que venia buscando la chica pelirroja, pero para el eso no era suficiente, la agarro por la cintura con fuerza y se tumbo encima de ella, le beso el cuello, la chica parecía nerviosa, pero él sabia que a ella le gustaba esto.

Ella lo beso de nuevo, mientras Kai tocaba su cintura y subía la camiseta de la chica. . .pero en aquel mismo instante ella se levanto para sorpresa del chico ruso-japonés.

Kai: ¿Que te ocurre ahora? - dijo algo molesto mientras seguía todavía inclinado hacia ella, habían sentido sus cuerpos el uno del otro. . .y él no quería que terminara así.

Emily: No quiero seguir - dijo de manera firme -.

Kai: ¿Como? - dijo todavía sin entender, ¿para que había provocado ella aquella situación?

Emily: Solo tenemos catorce años. . .aún somos muy jóvenes para que. . .para terminar de esa manera. . .yo no estoy preparada. . .

Kai se levanto e hizo un sonido en plan molesto, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, no lograba entender a aquella chica siempre lo había puesto nervioso y ahora que se habían decidido ¿ella no quería nada más?

Emily se quedo pensativa en aquel sillón incapaz de ver a aquel chico que tanto le gustaba, pero sin pensárselo dos veces se dio cuenta de que había estropeado todavía más las cosas, ¿para que había intentado besarlo?, veía que para él no era suficiente y ella no podía darle todo lo este quería, pero se sentía idiota y con miedo a que ahora pasara todavía mas de ella, así que no se lo pensó dos veces y salio corriendo también de la habitación.

Emily: Kai. . .¡Espera!

Kai se paro pero no se giro a verla, estaba molesto y sentía que su piel era fuego, además de recordar el cuerpo de aquella chica.

Emily: ¿Te vas a enfadar conmigo por esto?

Kai no contesto.

Emily: ¡Dime algo! - dijo entre avergonzada y molesta por la actitud de aquel chico -.

Kai: No. . . - se giro -.

Emily: Yo. . .no se que decirte. . .

Kai: Quizá en otra ocasión. . .

La chica se sorprendió.

Kai: No te voy a negar que estoy molesto ¿sabes?, no hay peor cosa que empezar algo y no terminarlo. . . - dijo con su voz misteriosa que tanto le gustaba escuchar a la pelirroja -.

Emily: Estaremos un tiempo sin vernos. . . - dijo apenada y desviando la mirada -.

Kai: Lo se. . .espero que para entonces estés preparada - dijo acercándose más a Emily, hasta atraparla con sus brazos contra la pared y besarla de nuevo, se lo estaba poniendo todavía más difícil pero no pudo evitarlo.

La chica le agarro con fuerza la cara y este le agarro una pierna y volvió a tocar su cuerpo que temblaba y era fuego como el suyo, sentía su anatomía, sabía que tendría que esperar mucho para volver a verla pero las cosas que uno quiere no son fáciles de conseguir, tendría que aguantarse hasta entonces, no quedaba otra.

Le susurro algo al oído "eres irresistible", mientras ella no era capaz de soltarlo.

Por los pasillos Michael y Max volvían a su habitación y los vieron.

Michael: Max. . .creo que he bebido demasiado. . .si sabes lo que estoy partirías de risa - dijo mientras reía -.

Max estaba más que sorprendido y no podía creerse lo que estaba mirando, si Michael se enterara que era real, el chico más joven sabía que lo que sus ojos le mostraba era totalmente cierto.

Max empujo a Michael que se dejo arrastrar hasta su cuarto.

Emily: Nos han visto. . .

Kai: Que mas da. . .

Emily: Me lo he pasado mejor que en la fiesta. . .

Kai sonrió y se separo de ella a su pesar, volvería a su cuarto, no podía aguantar un minuto más así, o se arrepentiría. . .

Emily entro en su cuarto y deseo tener un par de años más y que no le entrara el pánico ante aquella situación porque aquel chico irremediablemente era "irresistible".


End file.
